Dealing with Yuki
by Lilylucy129
Summary: After visiting one of Yatos old friends, Yuki gets into an argument, causing him to be turned into a toddler. How will Yato deal with toddler Yuki and find a way to fix him at the same time? / YatoxYuki(in later chapters) / I do not own Noragami or the cover photo.
1. Chapter 1

"Yukine!" Came a young voice from behind the young blond boy. He turned to see the bright blue eyed god running at him with full speed. "Yuki, I told you not to run ahead! And what do you do?"

"Run ahead.." Yuki mumbled and turned his head away from the god. "Sorry, I'll stick by your side if you want." Yuki said turning to Yato.

"Of course I want you to! Why not?" Yato giggled ruffling Yuki's golden locks. He grabbed Yuki's hand and started walking.

"I can walk fine on my own.. Don't you trust me?" Yuki said as he tried to get out of Yato's grip. Yato just grinned as he looked behind him with a cheesy look. Of course Yato trusted him, but Yuki had a way of getting lost, especially when it's dark. "Yato, where are we even going?" Yuki complained as he broke Yato away from his thoughts.

"To see one of my old friends! He asked to see you so I thought why not!" Yato said as he dragged Yuki around the corner. Yuki sighed, out of all times, it had to be the middle of the night.

"But why at night? You know how I feel," Yuki asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Yato tugged at Yuki's hand until they were side by side. Yato, then, put an arm around Yuki.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm right here. I won't let anything near you." Yato whispered into Yuki's ear, causing him to blush. He looked up at the god with eyes fear. "Hey," Yato stopped and faced Yuki. Putting his hands on both of Yuki's shoulder, "it'll be alright! We are almost there. And after I'll let you sleep in. Sound nice?"

Yuki nodded and Yato let go of him. "Good, now just stay by me and be good." He said pinching Yuki's cheek before walking again. Yuki grumbled something, but he was too quiet for Yato to hear. They walked quietly, without saying one word.

Yato silently walked up to the big shrine, it looked almost like Tenjin's shrine, but it was much bigger. Yuki gave Yato a confused, Yato doesn't even own his own shrine yet he has friends that lived in mansions.

"Yato, this doesn't look like a very nice place." Yuki said taking a step back.

Yato pushed him toward the shrine. "He is a little creepy, but don't worry! It'll be fine!" Yato said as he patted Yuki's head. He swatted Yato's hand away and grunted.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." Yuki grumbled walking up to the shrine. Yato followed with a huge grin on his face.

"Oi! You here?" Yato yelled as he walked around the shrine. Yuki looked around as well. Staring at all the statues and prayers that people were asking. Everyone asked for same old same old. Love, good grades, and a healthy life. Yuki sighed.

"What? Don't like the things people ask from me." Came a voice from behind. Yuki spun around to see a young male. He had slick black hair that was ruffled in the front. His round purple eyes stared at Yuki, as he slowly backed up. The god wore just a plain navy blue t-shirt and loose jeans. The god lived in a mansion and this is what he wore?

"Ahhh! There you are! And I see you've met Yuki!" Yato called as he ran towards them. Yuki toke a step back as Yato came closer. He didn't like the look of this god, and he didn't see how Yato could be best friends with him.

"Ahh, so this is the Yukine you've talked so much about," the god smirked as he put his hand out. Yuki stared at it with eyes as big as the moon.

"Yuki, you're supposed to shake it." Yato commented. Yuki jumped out of his thoughts as he looked at Yato. He shook his hand and quickly pulled back, stuffing them in his pocket.

"What's your name?" Yuki mumbled as he looked to the floor.

"That is none of your business." The god commented, smiling sweetly. 'How about we just call you jackass' Yuki thought as he glared at him.

Yato and the God caught up with each other as they walked into the shrine, Yuki trailing behind. He looked at the scenery with awe, noticing every detail. The marks on the trees to the shading on the paintings that hung outside the wall. One thing he noticed was there was no names anywhere. What kind of god was this guy. Once they reached the entrance of the shrine, the god turned to Yuki.

"I'm sorry, but can you wait out here. I need to talk to Yato in private." He giggled as he let Yato in before shutting the door on Yuki. Yuki stared at the door for a few minutes before slumping down on to the step. He sat quietly, waiting for Yato to return, which he hoped was soon. He played with the hem of his jacket and drew little circles in the dirt.

Yuki heard the door open slightly before he turned his head to see 'jackass' standing in the door giving him a smirk. He walked to the front of Yuki then got on eye level with him. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "now I don't like you. And I especially don't like the fact that you interact with Yato."

Yuki reacted without thinking, pushing the god to the ground. He didn't realize his mistake until the god stood up and grabbed Yuki by the collar. "Now, now, now." The god sneered in Yuki's face. Yuki avoided eye contact at all cost, he couldn't dare look at him. "I think it's time you learned a lesson. How about we teach you some discipline." He quickly clapped his two hands over Yuki's ears. Yuki felt like he was about to faint, the world clouded around him in darkness, the last thing he saw was the god sneering and laughing at him as his whole body gave out.

"Yukine? Yukine?"He heard the booming voice right in his ear. He swatted at the person that was calling his name. "Oh thank god you're alright." The voice sighed. What did he mean alright? What was wrong? Yuki slowly opened his eyes to see a Yato's bright blue eyes staring at him. Yuki grumbled and slowly lifted his head off the ground. He looked around, everything seemed much bigger than before.

"Yato, why is everything so big?" Yuki asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yato frowned before picking up Yuki and bringing him to the pond outside. He let Yuki look and there stood a toddler in Yato's arms. With blond locks that cover his forehead, was ruffled at the top of its head and it's amber eyes stared back at him. They seemed to wear some navy blue jeans and a snow white shirt as well. Yuki quickly snapped out of his sleep when he realized that was himself.

"What happened!" Yuki squeaked, squirming in Yato's arms.

"My friend did this to you. Saying you disrespected him and won't change you back until you learn respect." Yato responded petting Yuki's hair. 'What has Yuki gotten himself into,' the young god thought as he hugged Yuki.

* * *

Yato arrived at Hiyori's house around midnight. He knocked on the door lightly before slamming on it repeatedly.

"Hiyori! Hiyori!" Yato screamed as he almost broke the door.

"It's 12 in the morning Yato what the hell do you want?" Hiyori yelled swinging the door open. Once her eyes laid on Yuki she froze.

"Hiyori there seems to be a problem." Yato laughed as he shook Yuki a little. Yuki, growing red at everyone staring at him, wrapped his arms around Yato and his his face in the crook of Yato's neck.

"What happened?" Hiyori asked calmly as she let them in. When they got to the couch Yato placed Yuki down. Yuki looked around with huge eyes. Everything was so much bigger now that he was the size of a toddler.

Yato sat next to Yuki, and Hiyori on the other side. "Yuki kind of got into a bad argument with a friend of mine and poof!" Yato said pointing at Yuki! "It's like a little portable Yuki! Cute right?" Yato giggled as he pinched Yuki on the cheek.

"Don't touch me you lame excuse for a god." Yuki chirped as he slapped Yato's hand away. "Besides, I'm not staying like this! Fix me!" Yuki yelped as he climbed onto Yato's lap and pulled at his face. "Fix me fix me fix me!" He said over and over again.

"Alright alright!" Yato said as he pried Yuki off his face. "I promise I will fix you." He pulled Yuki in for a hug as he stroked his golden locks. "Just be patient, alright?"

"Alright" Yuki agreed as he wrapped his arms around Yato. He slowly fell asleep, letting the warmth around him carry him into a silent slumber. Hiyori giggled at the sight as she got up to show Yato where the guest bedroom was. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Its me again! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to get the next chapter out soon. This was just a little idea in the back of my mind, so this may not turn out to be too great! Lets just see where this takes us. My tumblr: jamietennant**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki woke up quickly sitting up in bed, gasping for air. He looked around frantically not knowing where he was? Was it all a dream. 'No' he thought as he stared at his hands with defeat. Yuki looked up at the dark room, his eyes widened in the horror of realizing he was alone and in the dark. He shuffled around the bed until he hit a big lump. It made a muffled moan then turned to show the face of Yato. Yuki sighed with relief, as he felt the warmth of Yato. Yuki did not know why it made him feel safe, but Yato's warmth made him feel different. He loved it. Yuki blushed at the thought before silently nuzzling under Yato's arm the. Wrapping his arms around his waist before falling back to sleep.

"Yuki?" Yato silently asked as he felt Yuki. "Everything alright?" He stroked Yuki's golden locks as Yuki looked up at him.

"Yes, everything is fine. I got scared when I saw it was dark." He murmured as he looked into the bright blue eyes.

"Alright." Yato responded. As he fell back to sleep.

Soon morning came around and Yato forced his eyes open. He peered down at Yuki who was still fast asleep. Yato slowly got up, taking Yuki with him, and going down stairs. Yato made his way downstairs where he was greeted by Hiyori making pancakes.

"I decided to take the school day off, that way I could help with Yuki." Hiyori said as she flipped a pancake.

"And I thank you for that." Yato giggled as he looked down at Yuki who was still sleeping. With all the noise Yuki slowly opened his eyes, then flinching and holding his stomach.

"Yato, I don't feel good." He murmured as tears formed in his eyes. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Quickly, take him to the bathroom that's down the hall! I'll see if I have any medicine," Hiyori said as she darted out of the room. Yato brought Yuki down to the bathroom and put him down. Yuki ran to the toilet just in time as he emptied out all his stomach fluids. Yato walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him. Yato never got sick, but he knew this must feel horrible. He slowly rubbed Yuki's back and waited for Hiyori to return.

"I think I'm okay." Yuki said when he finally feel back into Yato's lap. Yato stroked Yuki's hair as he flushed the toilet and got a napkin to wipe Yuki's mouth with. "What was that all about?" Yuki asked as he felt more tears run down his cheek.

"I guess it's from your body changing so much." Yato said, "don't worry. I'm going to Tenjin's today. We'll see what he says."

"Alright." Yuki responded, he leaned against Yato and closed his eyes. Soon enough Hiyori appeared with a bottle of medicine.

"This should help your stomach Yuki," Hiyori said as she sat down next to Yato. Hiyori slowly poured some of the purple liquid into a spoon. "Come on Yuki, look over here." She said.

Yuki shook his head, "no."

"Yuki, this will help. My mom gave this to me all the time when I was young and I felt so much better after," she said as she forcefully cupped Yuki's cheek and turned him to face her.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked with worry in his voice. Hiyori nodded as she slowly put the spoon by his mouth. Yuki took the spoon into his mouth and swallowed the liquid. He quickly gagged and coughed. "That tasted disgusting!" He said as he squirmed in Yato's arms.

"Atleast you'll feel better." She said as she got up and walked out of the bathroom. Yato followed with Yuki in his arms. "Now, are boys hungry?"

Yuki shook his head no, "I don't want to get sick again." He said as he wiggled out of Yato's arms and fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

"Yuki be more careful!" Hiyori yelled as she lifted Yuki on to his two feet. "Are you sure you can walk?" She asked with concern. He must not be used to his body.

"I can try," Yuki answered as he slowly wobbled over to the table. As he was just about to reach the table he lost balance feel onto his stomach. "I can't even walk now!" He cried as he sat up ad hugged his knees. Tears leaked from his eyes. "I'm completely useless now! I can't do anything." He yelped as the tears streamed down harder and harder.

Yato sighed and picked Yuki. Yuki squirmed in his arms. He didn't want to be held. He didn't want to see light. He wanted to roll into the darkness and be alone. He hated himself. He hated himself for being so stupid and getting into this situation. 'I can't do anything anymore,' he thought as he started to shake, 'I'll just end up dying like this if I stay like a toddler.' He thought as he felt more tears roll down.

"Yuki! Snap out of it!" Yato yelled as Yuki snapped out of his daze. He looked up at Yato. "Don't give up just yet! We'll restore you. After breakfast I planned on asking Tenjin if he knew anything about this. Now if you want to slump around all day that's fine by me but if you want to get out of this situation then come with me and stop thinking you're useless!" Yato yelled. Yuki stared at Yato, looking at the blue eyes that filled with rage. They looked into each others eyes for a minutes before Yuki broke down and hugged Yato.

"I'm sorry! I want to go to Tenjin's! Please take me with you!" Yuki hiccuped as Yato rubbed his back.

"It's alright Yuki, and sorry for yelling. Now how about we eat some breakfast and get going!" Yato replied as he ruffled Yuki's hair. Yuki giggled and nodded slowly as Yato sat him in a chair.

Hiyori placed 2 pancakes right in front of Yuki, before you know it Yuki gobbled it down. Yato snatched the plate away as Yuki ate like a hog, "stop it." He said eyeing Yuki. "You'll get a stomachache." He said as he returned the plate to Yuki.

Hiyori giggled and both Yuki and Yato stared at her. "What's so funny?" Yuki squeaked as he stuffed some more pancake in his mouth.

"You guys sound like a son and father!" She laughed as she saw a blush form on Yuki.

"You're crazy..." Yuki mumbled averting eye contact at all cost. Hiyori just giggled and Yato joined in. Yuki sunk in his seat trying to hide from all the embarrassment and attention he was getting.

"Stop it." Yuki grumbled as he punched Yato. Of course it didn't hurt, Yuki was only a toddler.

Yato ruffled his hair and giggled, "alright alright!"

Hiyori liked this environment. The air was filled with laughter and happiness. It almost felt like a family. She kind of wished Yuki would stay this way forever, so it could always be like a family. But she knew she had to shake that thought away. 'We can still be a family even after Yuki gets fixed,' she thought as she stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Alright Yuki! Go get dressed!" Yato yelled snapping Hiyori out of her daze.

"Can I come too?" She asked as she started collecting all the plates from the table.

"Of course! We can use all the help we can get!" Yato laughed as he went to help Yuki. Yuki didn't complain, he knew Yato would go help him no matter what.

Soon enough. Yuki and Yato came downstairs all ready an dressed. Yuki wore his regular hat and coat. Yato added a pair of bunny ear muffs so he wouldn't get cold.

"Let's go!" Yuki said in his cute high pitched voice as he threw his arms in the air. Hiyori laughed and nodded as Yato picked him up.

Yato ruffled his hair, "yes, let's go..."

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER SORRY! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. You're lucky I went to a stupid family dinner party or I would of never finished this. I was literally the only teenager there so I got wrote this uwu Ughhh I dislike family parties a lot. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading! Tumblr: jamietennant**


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them walked down the street away from Hiyori's house. Yuki waddled along as Yato had to bend down, holding Yuki's hands. Yuki wanted to get used to walking, so Yato thought this would help a little. As they walked along the rode, they noticed how Yuki looked at everything with awe. It was like he has never seen anything like this before.

"Alright Yuki," Yato grumbled as he picked him up. "My back hurts."

"But you're always carrying me," Yuki complained as he squirmed in Yato's arms. Yato pinched Yuki's cheek as a warning, but Yuki didn't stop.

"Want me to carry him?" Hiyori asked. She giggled at the two struggling. Yato quickly nodded and handed Yuki to her. A blush formed on Yuki when he realized that he was being held by Hiyori. He sighed in defeat and rested his head on Hiyori's shoulder.

"You must be tired," she cooed, almost forgetting she was talking to a teenager. "Get some rest." Yuki only nodded before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.

"I don't see how you did that but thank you so much!" Yato said as he raised his hands into he air. "If he hurts you at all or you want to stop carrying him tell me." Hiyori just nodded and smiled. She felt weird holding Yuki. She's so used to Yuki being big and full of energy, and here he was sleeping in Hiyori's arms.

Soon enough they made it to the temple in one piece, with Yuki still sleeping soundly. They walked into the shrine as Yato called Tenjin's name.

"What is it Yato?" The old god called. They turned around to see Tenjin picking some cherries off the cherry trees outside. Yato ran over to them, Hiyori following slowly so she wouldn't wake Yuki up.

"Tenjin there seems to be a problem with my Shiniki." Yato said as Hiyori arrived. He grabbed Yuki from her and showed Tenjin.

"Oh my, I've seen this happen many times. But there is only one cure." The god mumbled as he took Yuki from Yato and studied him closely. Yuki slowly started to stir from all the commotion. He looked around frantically, not seeing Yato anywhere.

"Where's Yato?" He said as tears formed in his eyes. He sniffled slightly before bawling in Tenjin's arms. Tenjin went eyes when as wide as they could, he didn't know how to deal with children. "He said he wouldn't leave me!"

"And I haven't." Yato giggled. Yuki turned around to see Yato waving at him. Yuki started to blush and quickly scrambled at of Tenjin's hands, running behind Yato and hugging his leg.

"Sorry for that, he's still a little scared." Yato said as he ruffled Yuki's hair. Tenjin nodded, he understood. "Anyways," Yato started, "you said there was a cure."

"Ahh yes! Well the god who did this, did he say anything to you?" Tenjin asked as he stared at Yuki with worry. He wanted to get the boy back to normal.

"Only one thing, he said was that Yuki had to lean respect or some stupid shit like that." Yato grumbled trying to remember what that guy said.

"Then that's the answer." Tenjin said clapping his hands, "it will be tough but I bet Yuki can do it!" Tenjin smiled nodding at Yuki before turning around, "I must be going now, good luck." And with that Tenjin disappeared with a snap.

Yato stared blankly at the spot where Tenjin once sat before he felt Yuki's grip tighten on his leg. He looked down to see Yuki sniffling. Before he knew it amber eyes met his, they were filled with tears. Yato's heart broke in two at the sight. Yes, Yuki may misbehave, but he didn't deserve something like this. Yato slowly bent down until he was at eye level with Yuki. He saw the sadness in Yuki's eyes as they stared at each other. Before he knew it, a force pushes him down so he was sitting crisscross on the ground. Yuki had his arms around his neck and was crying into Yato's chest.

"Yuki," Yato said as he held Yuki in a tight embrace. He whispered into Yuki's ear, "I promised I'd fix you didn't I? Don't loose hope just yet, alright?" Yato slowly stroke the young boys golden locks as Yuki merely nodded as a response. Yato slowly stood up, with Yuki in his arms, as he started to walk out of the shrine, Hiyori following.

Hiyori didn't want to come into the conversation. This was a thing Yato and Yuki needed to solve, she would help all she could, but that's all.

"Yo, Hiyori, want to go get to the park then get some lunch." Yato asked as he looked over his shoulder. Hiyori nodded as she smiled at him.

Yato give a cheesy grin as he walked along the rode. Yuki tugged at his scarf, as he said, "Yato, why are we going to the park?" His eye were huge, as they widened with excitement.

"We are going to have fun! We are all stressed so let's have some fun while we are at it." Yato responded as he ruffled Yuki's hair, walking into the park. "Let's go to the swings." Yato made his way to the swing as he plopped Yuki down in one.

Hiyori sat in the seat next to him as she watched Yato push him on the swing. Yuki giggled as he looked back at Yato, "higher Yato! Higher!" He laughed. Hiyori couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. They were both so cute together. Even if Yuki caused so many problems for Yato, she knew that in the end, Yato loved him.

"Excuse me, miss?" A young woman asked as she sat next to Hiyori. Hiyori turned to give the girl a confused look. "The name is Lily! I was wondering if you knew who those two were," Lily asked as she pointed to Yato and Yuki. Hiyori nodded. "Ahhh, they seem so cute together, but they can't be father and son."

Hiyori shook her head, "Yato, the older one, adopted Yuki, the smaller one!" Hiyori responded.

"Hey Hiyori!" Came a young voice. Hiyori looked over to see Yato carrying Yuki, she didn't even realize they got off the swing next to her. Yuki jumped out of Yato's arm and ran over.

"Yuki be careful!" She said as she picked Yuki up and placed him in her lap. She slowly moved back and forth on the swing as Yuki looked up at her.

"Sorry Hiyori," Yuki said as he hugged her. "But you seem lonely over here!" He said.

"I'm not, I made a new friend actually!" She said directing Yuki's gaze to Lily. Lily smiled and waved at Yuki.

"Hello Yuki, I'm Lily," she said as she patted his head. Yuki blushed and hid his head in the crook of Hiyori's neck. Yato laughed as he arrived at the scene.

"Sorry about that. Yuki can be shy." He said as he took Yuki from Hiyori and turned him to face Lily. The young girl had light brown hair that sat in a pony tail, some strands falling to the side as she laughed at what was happening. Her bright green eyes looked up at Yuki.

"Did I scare you, Yuki?" She asked as she tugged on her bright pink scarf. She noticed Yuki shivering, so she got up and draped her scarf around Yuki. "If your cold you should tell your daddy before he starts worrying tomorrow about you and your cold." She giggled. Yuki turned bright red and nodded.

"Thank you," he squeaked as nuzzled into to the scarf that was put around him. Lily giggled, "well, I better get going! I have so much to do today. And don't worry about the scarf. I have so many." She said as she got her bag. Lily took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to Hiyori. "That's my number, maybe we can hang out some time." She said as she started to leave. Hiyori nodded and waved good bye as she got up as well.

"Alright! Lets get some food." Yato said as he hugged Yuki. Yuki nodded in agreement and they slowly made their way to the small dinner next to the park. Once they were seated Hiyori watches as Yato helped Yuki pick something he wanted.

"Yuki, you want the grilled cheese? You positive?" Yato asked as he flipped through the menu. Yuki nodded an nodded over responding, "yes" and "I just want that, stop suggesting other stuff". Yato looked back at the menu, deciding what he wanted. "I'll get an omelette, how about you, Hiyori?" Yato asked looking at her from across the table.

"I think the apple Cesar salad looks delicious!" Hiyori said, deciding on that. Soon after they ordered their food came.

"Yuki, eat properly!" Yato scolded as he cleaned Yuki's mouth. Yuki struggled before mumbling,

"It's hard, I can't even eat without making a mess." Yuki sighed in defeat. Falling back so his back hit the couch with a thump.

"Here, I'll feed you," Yato said as he took the grilled cheese and put it to Yuki's mouth. Yuki blushed as he started to eat it. Yato giggled once Yuki finished that last piece from Yato's hands. "Good boy," he said putting his arm around Yuki and whipping his mouth. Yuki grumbled again as he waited for Yato and Hiyori to finish.

"Alright Yuki! We are all done!" Yato said to Yuki as he picked him up and walked over to the counter to pay. Once they payed, all three decided to walk home. Yuki slowly fell asleep in Yato's arms as they walked around the silent road. Yato stroked Yuki's golden locks, not holding back the smile that formed on his face. He couldn't help but love Yuki, he was so cute and special. He would do anything for this boy, even after all the pain the boy caused. But Yato cared less, all he wanted was this boy to be happy. And Yuki was, right now. He nuzzled into the warmth of Yato as a smile appeared on his face.

"I love you, Yato"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Jamie here! Thank you so much for reading/favoriting/following/and reviewing! I always brag to my friends about you guys, they must be annoyed by now. Oh well! Anyways thank you so much for reading, and if you see any errors tell me!**

**Bellatrix Trickster: Awww thank you! I'm so glad its cute, thats what I'm going for!^-^**

**Ren-chan Jinguji: Ahhh thank you for your comment! It means a lot! I'm soooo happy you think its cute! :D**

**laynad3: And you shall get more! Thank you :3 **

**Contact**** me if you ever want to talk:**

**Tumblr: jamietennat**

**Skype: Lilylucy129**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuki! Wake up!" Yato said as he pushed Yuki out of the bed. Yuki fell to the ground with a thump.

"Yato..." Yuki grumbled as he lifted his head from the ground, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "It's 7 in the morning, let me sleep." He fell back to the ground and groaned.

"Yuki get up," Yato grabbed him by the collar of his coat and lifted him in the air. "Come on, I got something planned for today." He smirked as he carried out Yuki.

"Can you carry me correctly?" Yuki mumbled, soon feeling Yato hold him in his arms nice and comfy. Yuki wrapped his arms around Yato's neck before giving a groan, "thank you."

Yato reached the stairs to see Hiyori getting ready for school. She had her uniform on with a loose scarf around her neck. She grabbed her bag and walked over to the two boys. "I'm going to school now, be good Yuki." Hiyori said as she took him out of Yatos arms and ruffled his hair. Yuki nodded before struggling to be let down. "Fine, fine!" She giggled as she sat him on the floor. "Be careful with walking, try practicing." She said pinching his cheek before looking up at Yato.

"Already got that covered, we plan on going to the zoo today, maybe that can help with all the walking around!" Yato laughed. Hiyori nodded as she agreed and it would be fun for the two. Hiyori soon realized how late she would be and said her good byes.

Yuki got up and started wobbling to the kitchen. "Hungry," he murmured as he reached the fridge. Yato sighed and walked over to him. Picking him up and opening the fridge.

"What do you want?" He asked as he looked at what Hiyori had. Yuki thought for a minute, before concluding what he wanted,

"french toast!" He yelped happily as Yato nodded. He set Yuki down at the table, then walking back to start making the French toast. Yuki watched in awe as he saw Yato make it. Watching every move with great detail. He was still staring at the stove as he realized that a plate was dropped in front of him.

"You are a child!" Yato laughed as he sat next to Yuki. Yuki frowned and grumbled something about how he was a teenager before stuffing some French toast in his mouth.

Once they all finished with their French toast Yato picked up Yuki and plopped onto the couch, with Yuki in between his legs. "Going to watch the news to make sure everything is okay before we go." Yato said as he pet Yuki's golden locks. Yuki felt his eyes grow very heavy as the warmth of Yato wrapped around him. The sound of the TV slowly lulled him into a deep sleep.

Yato noticed Yuki fell asleep and giggled, wether he admitted it or not he was a child. Yato slowly picked Yuki up, careful not to wake him up. Everything seemed good today, so Yato decided to get them ready. Yato dressed Yuki in his usual green fluffy white jacket. Putting on the cute bunny earmuffs and wrapped him in the pink scarf Lily gave him. Yuki looked so cute, he just wanted to cuddle him forever. But he said they'd go to the zoo. So they will. Yuki slept through everything. Getting dressed and walking there. He must of not gotten a good nights sleep.

"Yuki, Yuki..." Yato murmured in his ear as Yuki started to slowly lift his head off of Yato's shoulder and looked around.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked as he saw they were in the zoo. "Are we at the zoo?"

"Of course. Now come on, time to practice walking. If you want to see any animal you must walk there. I'll hold your hand for extra measures, alright?" Yato said as he put Yuki on the ground and grabbed his hands.

"That's cruel," Yuki commented. Yuki looked around before spotting some tigers. Yuki's eyes widened as he pointed to the tiger cage. "Tigers!" He yelped before pulling on Yato's hand and walking forward. Yato laughed, he never thought his idea would work. He thought Yuki would go all grumpy and refuse to move. But seeing the kid now, he's happy he brought him.

When they reached the tiger cage Yuki was too short to see over the fence. Yato took the hint when he saw Yuki trying to jump, he picked Yuki up by the armpits and swung him over his head so he was sitting on his shoulders. Yuki's smile grew huge when he saw the tigers. He pointed at them yelling, "look Yato! Look at the tigers."

"I see them," Yato giggled as Yuki laughed at Yato's answer. Yuki quickly covered Yato's eyes with his hands.

"Now you don't!"

"Oi! Yuki!" Yato yelled as he bonked Yuki on the head. Yuki let go and mumbled a quick, 'sorry'.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Yato's head, hugging him. "I'm sorry," he said again, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"You're so cute Yuki, it's fine!" Yato laughed, as he walked away from the tigers. This was supposed to be for helping Yuki walk, but he'll let it slide.

They walked around all the cages. From the snakes to koalas. Yuki loved it all. He always pointed at the animals yelling, "Yato look!" Yato just laughed, he was having way too much fun.

Soon enough, Yato heard a little grumble from Yuki. He looked up to the kid that was sitting on his shoulders and giggled. "Hungry much?"

Yuki nodded and started to blush. Yato grabbed Yuki from his shoulders and held him in his hands. Yuki looked up at him with his huge amber puppy-dog eyes. 'He's so cute!'

They reached the cafe in the zoo, Yato set Yuki down in a booth.

"I want chowder!" Yuki yelped as a started to drink the water he got.

"Chowder? Weird but I guess you can have it," Yato grumbled as he picked out what he wants. Yuki tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. Yato looked at Yuki with a concern look.

"I want... Uhhh..." Yuki said, not daring to look at Yato. He sounded very embarrassed. Yato giggled and grabbe Yuki from under the chin so they made eye contact.

"What is it?" Yato said as Yuki formed a blush on his face.

"Can I get a hot cocoa as well?" He whispered. Yato laughed as he let go of Yuki and ruffled his hair.

"Of course, don't be embarrassed." He giggled. Yuki nodded happily as he put a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Make sure you get a lot of whipped cream and a big cherry top," Yuki stretched his arms out as wide as he could. Yato nodded and went up to go order food.

"Stay here Yuki. And do not talk to any strangers." Yato said firmly as he walked away. Yuki watched him go, then before looking at the pretty designs on the table. He slowly traced his finger over each one, studying them with awe.

"Hey little guy," came a voice from the end of the table. Yuki looked up and saw a young man, maybe his 20s. He had messy dark brown hair and he wore huge headphones around his neck. "Where's your daddy?" He sat down next to Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the man move closer. "Daddy is over there," Yuki said as he backed up against the wall.

"Hmmm..? Is that so?" The man answered once he was inches away from his face. Yuki's eyes started to water as he felt the mans hot breath on his face.

"Excuse me?" Came the familiar voice of Yato. Yato took the man from the back of the collar and flung him to the ground.

"Yato!" Yuki yelled as he saw him smash the other guy to the ground. Yato looked up at Yuki with concern,

"you alright Yuki?" Yato asked as he saw Yuki's eyes were filled with tears. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I was just scared," he said, soon sobbing as he tried to realize what just happened. Yato took Yuki into his arms and held him close.

"Excuse me sir, is everything alright?" A young girl in a zoo uniform came up to the big commotion.

"This man was talking to my son and scaring him," Yato said as he gave Yuki a right hug. "You can deal with him, I think we need some air." Yato quickly walked out of the cafe, not daring to look back.

Once they got outside, Yato quickly hugged Yuki, not letting him talk. He mumbled, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki..." He sighed then pulled Yuki back a little so they looked in each others eyes.

"I didn't know what to do, I was scared." Yuki said, he started to shake. "I was so scared," he whimpered as he snuggled into Yato.

"Yuki, no need to be scared. You're safe and that's all that matters," Yato soothed as he ran his fingers through Yuki's golden locks. "Want to go home?" He asked as he lifted Yuki's chin so they were looking into eachothers eyes.

Yuki nodded, leaning into Yato's warmth. Yuki let the warmth consume him and he fell asleep.

* * *

**こんにちわ! How is everyone today? I'm busy and so worried about my grades. But I'm happy that I finished this chapter! Every time I finish a chapter I feel super happy. Thank you all for favoriting and reviewing and anything else! Means so much :3 I wrote while on the bus to true colours and while at school. I SHOULD be paying attention but hahahaha nooo**

**Anyways here are my responses to your reviews:**

**Vins Meister- weLL YOU ARE SUPER ULTRA MEG CUUUTE hahaha :P Anyways thank you for the review and I hope you like the father-son relationship in this chapter**

**Bellatrix Trickster- Awww Yuki is too cute for anyone**

**Ren-chan Jinguji- I hope it can get cuter! And thank you so much! It means a lot because at school everyone makes fun of me for writing fanfiction uwu **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note I wrote this on my new Andriod Tablet so if it seems like there are any errors please tell me! I tried my best to fix everything^-^**

* * *

Yuki woke up to the sound of the TV. He was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him tightly. He slowly looked around. No one was in sight. The darkness crept over him as he realised it was dark. Tears slowly started to form, before he broke down. He screamed and cried. He screamed and screamed, covering his ears with his hands. The sound of thunder came from close by and he screamed even more. Soon, a warmth spread across him. The warmth smelled, smelled like Yato. Yuki slowly looked up to see Yato hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Yato said as he pet Yuki's golden locks. Yuki just cried. He cried for himself, for Hiyori, for Yato... Yato... Yato did so much for him. Yato made him smile and sometimes make him blush. He loved Yato... loved... did he really love Yato? In that way. Yuki felt a blush form on his cheeks as he hiccuped. Yato would never love him. He was just a shinki to him. Yuki had to get out of this form. He needed to talk to Yato.

"Thank you," Yuki mumbled into Yato's chest as he slowly looked up at Yato. "I got scared seeing I was all alone in the dark."

"I know, its okay now." Yato said as he gave Yuki a tight squeeze before letting go. Yuki blushed again, looking down to hide his face with his bangs. "Would you like to come upstairs with me?" Yato asked as he ruffled Yuki's hair. Yuki's heart started to pound. He has slept with Yato before, why is this happening?

"Sure," Yuki said as he felt himself being lifted by Yato. Yato slowly climbed the stairs, hiding Yuki from the darkness that surrounded both of them and made his way to their bed. He laid down on his back with Yuki on his stomach.

"There! Now nothing can hurt you," he said as he looked into Yuki's amber eyes. Yuki felt a blush form and hid his face in Yato's chest. Yato noticed this and slowly grabbed Yuki's chin. He studied his face then mumbled, "you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Yuki insisted, but Yato wasn't having that. He knew something was wrong. Yato sat up, and put Yuki in his lap. He quickly wrapped a blanket over them. They were hidden from the world now.

"So, what's up Yuki?" Yato asked, "its just us now." He said as he slowly stroked Yuki's hair. Yuki leaned on Yato's chest.

"When will I be fixed?" He whimpered. Yato sighed, he knew Yuki was just going to ask this over and over.

"Soon," Yato said, he felt Yuki's head shoot up.

"I don't want soon! I want now! I hate this, I'm nothing but worthless. I don't get anything right, I always mess up. And you," he said looking up at Yato with tear filled eyes. "You do so much for me, and I do nothing. Nothing at all..." Yuki started bawling. "I'm sorry," he yelled.

Yato quickly pulled him into a hug. He didn't say anything, just held him. Yuki repeatedly kept saying sorry. He was so sorry. For everything. For causing so much trouble, causing so much pain. Yuki felt like a burden. He knew nothing.

"Yato..." He said, as he felt Yato realise him. "Thank you."

Before he could respond Yato heard a clapping. Yato got rid of the blanket to see his friend. He held Yuki close to him. "You've finally learned," the friend said walking towards Yuki. "I knew it wouldn't take that long." He said as he ruffled Yuki's hair. "Wish it would last longer though, you are so cute. But a promise is a promise." He muttered as he quickly tapped Yuki.

Yuki felt every bone in his body slowly ache as a glowing white circle spun around him. Yuki thought he was going to be sick, as everything around him slowly spun. He felt two strong hands on his shoulder helping him stay in place.

"Yuki, stay with us," Yato said as he felt Yuki slowly growing weak. "Yuki, don't close your eyes, alright?"

Yuki nodded as he felt the pain shoot through him. He slowly lifted his head to meet Yato's turquoise eyes. His eye... they reminded him of the sea. Yuki has always wanted to visit the sea, the big waves and different coloured sea shells scattered across the ocean. Yuki smiled as his eyes started to water from the pain he felt. But soon enough, it came to an abrupt end. Yuki felt every feeling he could feel serge through him before he collapsed into Yato's arms.

"Yato, am I back?" He asked, he was still shaking, like a rabbit hiding from a dog in a bush. Yato slowly looked up at his friend, to see him nod and disappear. Yato looked back at the young boy in his arms and nodded.

"Yes, you are!" Yato said as he slowly stroked Yuki's golden locks. He saw the boy slowly lift his head. Yuki looked around before realizing he was still sitting in Yato's lap. Yuki blushed and tried to get out. Yato giggled and quickly tackle hugged Yuki.

"Yato, please get off!" Yuki yelped as he felt Yato slowly lift both of them up. Yato kept Yuki in his lap, as he hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd be better soon! I knew it," Yato said as he felt Yuki return the hug. Yuki mumbled a small 'thank you' and buried his face in Yato's chest. Yuki soon felt warm tears run down his face. He couldn't hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Yato!" He cried as he clung to Yato. He never wanted to let go, he felt as if he were to lift one finger Yato would disappear. Yato rested his chin on Yuki's soft hair as he felt the boy shaking in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you," Yato whispered as he slowly pet Yuki's head. "I didn't think you were going to fix this problem that fast but you did. I'm so proud..." Yuki felt his cheeks heat up, Yato was proud of him? He felt his heart thumping in his chest. He had to shake these thoughts away, no way did Yato like him in this way. Yuki buried himself more in Yato's warmth. Maybe Yato did like him, the only way to find out was to speak the truth.

"Yato?"

* * *

**Short chapter! Sorry! I've been so busy with school and dance! Anyways, this story is very short I know. But I wanted this to be a quick read. Last chapter will be out soon. I hope one day to write a 20 chapter fanfiction on Noragami! Maybe one of you guys can work on it with me! If you want to shoot me a message! **


End file.
